<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don't fear you. by hellishwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341857">I don't fear you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishwriting/pseuds/hellishwriting'>hellishwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishwriting/pseuds/hellishwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since myths have been told, Lucifer was the "bad guy."<br/>The embodiment of evil.<br/>When in reality, the archangel was nothing more than a scapegoat to God.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don't fear you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my own take on Lucifer's Fall. It's mostly out of boredom. Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her create humans. Cute little beings, he thought.</p><p>Lucifer smiled, seeing his brothers arrive. "Michael! Gabriel! Uriel! Raphael! She's almost done!", he exclaimed excitedly. </p><p>The other four archangels smiled warmly, embracing their brother. God watched them, rolling her eyes. They were too affectionate. Humans would be better. Obedient. </p><p>"Will they have free will like we do?", the angel asked, walking up to her.  ❝No.❞, she said, pushing him away. The rejection visible on his face. </p><p>"B– But..—"</p><p>She snarled, shutting him up and promptly threw him out. Free will. Nonsense.</p><p> </p><p>A sigh left the archangel, his brothers watching the whole thing.<br/>
Lucifer felt angry. He got up, stalking away. He spent the next few days talking with angels. They planned a rebellion. Lucifer was okay with living under her hand, but he didn't want humans to suffer.</p><p>That's how he found himself in this mess.</p><p>God was holding him up the throat, masses of fallen angels around him.<br/>
❝Why would you ever try to do such a stupid thing?❞, she questioned, squeezing his throat.</p><p>"Don't want to live as an untold story, mother.", he spat.</p><p>"I'd rather go out in a blaze of glory." </p><p>She threw him against a wall.</p><p>❝Pathetic failure.❞</p><p>"𝙄 𝙙𝙤𝙣'𝙩 𝙛𝙚𝙖𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪!", he shouted after her, getting back on his feet.<br/>
She didn't even look at him.</p><p>❝The world needs evil in it, apparently. Michael.❞</p><p>Lucifer watched his brother come forward.</p><p>❝Throw him out of Heaven. Rip his wings out on the way too. He'll embody evil in the world.❞</p><p>"YOU'RE THE EVIL IN THE WORLD.", he screamed at her. Observing in horror how Michael grabbed him. How he dragged him to Heaven's gates. Desperate pleas leaving him. He thought Michael loved him. Why would he do this?</p><p>"Please, brother, don't do this to me.", he begged, tears welling up in his eyes. His eyes met Michael's. Lucifer searched for any sign of the brotherly love they had for one another. It had to be there.</p><p>Apparently he was wrong. He screamed and fought in agony when Michael cut off his wings. Hot, dark blood streaming down his back, tears staning his cheeks. Uriel and Gabriel had to hold him down. Not his wings. His precious wings. He continued to beg for mercy until his voice died. </p><p>Lucifer was the first to be thrown down. Thousands followed after him. </p><p>Not once did any of his brother's hesitate. Lucifer realised something very important that day.</p><p>He wasn't evil. He was the scapegoat for her evil. And that was his only role from now until she would finally fall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>